That's why Oresama likes blue instead of red
by PetiteFee24
Summary: Atobe. Fuji. Tezuka. Germany. Cupcakes and wolves. This is as close to the Red Riding Hood story as Tenipuri is close to actual tennis.


**Title:** That's why Oresama likes blue instead of red.  
><strong>Author: <strong>PetiteFee24  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Crack Humour.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Hits of Tezu/Fuji and TezuAto, if you narrow your eyes enough you can see it.  
><strong>Word count:<strong>3,580  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Prince of Tennis, I wish I do… or at least _one_ of those boys.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Atobe. Fuji. Tezuka. Germany. Cupcakes and wolves. This is as close to the Red Riding Hood story as Tenipuri is close to actual tennis.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This was written for the Secret Santa's Exchange at the Shintenipuri group at DeviantArt, I really hope you like it **neumegami**! I swear I did my best ^^;;  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> "Hmmm, let's see, I don't really have any specific plot in mind at first, but now I can think of something: 'A retelling of Little Red Riding Hood in which a certain captain is somewhere between becoming the wolf or the woodcutter.' (I just stole the summary of Uozomi's fic'obsession')xD; it doesn't have to be AU either, whichever way you want to take it is really fine. And if you want to write something else entirely, it's also perfectly fine. ^^" The main characters she listed were Fuji, Tezuka and Atobe.

Reviews are love (and I love them~)

**~o~**

There had been a problem in one of the Atobe enterprises in Germany, and as expected, it had been solved promptly by the best firm of attorneys that money could buy within a few hours. Nonetheless, it was a good tactic to make the presence of the Atobe family known in such a situation to ensure that such kind of situation was never to happen again. Jirou had tagged along because he was taking a nap in one of the expensive couches in Oresama's office in the tallest tower in Tokyo. Atobe arched one eyebrow at the blond who was jumping around the office so close to really valuable,_ breakable _decorations, asking if he could go with him, but he knew it was a lost battle anyway. He sighed and ordered his secretary to get the preparations ready for the two of them. It wasn't unusual to end up with his former teammates in random trips around the world; they were friends after all. Jirou fell asleep again just after that, and he sighed again. Why he was so convinced that this was going to be a very long trip?

**~o~**

Everything went smoothly, and any issues were solved as expected. He had passed the last eight hours by meeting associates and business partners, while his friend had taken a guided trip in the city, or most likely slept through it. He phoned Father to let him know the details of the new contract arrangements and some of the small companies they should inherit. He hung up thinking of how relaxing a bubble bath would be (since being the youngest CEO of the Atobe company wasn't an easy task, even if he ever made it look that way) when Jirou jumped on him, shoving a magazine into his face.

"Kei-chan, Keeei-chan!"

"Jirou, get off!" At least they were in Oresama's room; he had lectured Jirou about this kind of behavior too many times already…They weren't kids anymore.

"No, no, Kei-chan, you need to look at this!"

"I don't care, Jirou get o-" He had managed to shove Jirou away enough and he got a glimpse of the magazine Jirou had been reading while he was on the phone. He faced a two-page spread of Tezuka Kunimitsu in his full glory, out on a tennis court obviously. They had been in touch for a couple of years during middle school, played against each other on the weekends and even formed a kind of rivalry-like well-intended friendship after so many hours under the sun. Eventually they grew apart when he took over one of his family's companies and Tezuka decided to go pro at tennis and study in Germany.

"Oh".

"I know! Cool, hmm? And guess what Kei-chan! His birthday is tomorrow!"

Atobe was about to ask why in earth Jirou would know something like that when he saw that Tezuka's profile was stuck next to the photo. He took the magazine from Jirou's hands and looked at it closely…He felt the urge of the thrill of a good match against a_ superb_ opponent, the fiery sensation of scoring a game point, the high state of mind of being near-fainting and not relating one single point. Those were definitely good times. He still played, occasionally, but it wasn't the same. He went through some pages; it was a tennis magazine showing the most important highlights of the tennis world. It was no wonder why Jirou managed to read it instead of drooling over it.

"Why that would be Oresama's bussines, Jirou?"

"Oh, Kei-chan! You were friends, right? Friends need to be with friends on their birthdays! You should throw a big party!"

Atobe laughed at the mental image of Tezuka at a surprise party. He would scowl everyone to death, probably. He always wondered why, if Tezuka was so socially incapable, he could so easily charm people into adoring him and make them to follow him. On the other hand, Jirou had a point, and he hadn't seen him in ages. "Oresama, doesn't think that would be the best course of action. Thinking about it, Tezuka will probably do nothing; he needs some of Oresama's prowess for a proper celebration!" He pulled his cell-phone out, called one of his assistants in Germany, and asked for Tezuka's contact information. "Oresama'll buy something on our way there then…"

Jirou frowned. "Kei-chan, that's not nice at all"

"Anh~?"

"You haven't seen him in a long time! You need to give him something meaningful!"

"What nonsense is that?"

Jirou bit his lower lip. "He would appreciate it more…"

Atobe waved him off "A nice racket set will do fine, Jirou…"

"B-but he will get tons of that! You need to do something special, Kei-chan!"

"Jirou…" He said warningly.

Jirou pouted.

Making Jirou upset was like kicking a puppy. It was just wrong. Why did he looked _cute _when he was over his twenties anyway? He sighed, defeated. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

Jirou's smile was wide and shiny. "Ooooh, Bunta taught me how to bake these amazing cupcakes, and they taste delicious, and…"

Atobe nodded. "Oresama can order one of the chefs to bake them…"

Jirou had the _nerve_ to roll his eyes at Oresama. "But Kei-chan, that is not how it's supposed to be, _you _need to be the one to bake them!"

"Oresama definitely will not bak- Oh Jirou don't do that… Ok, fine!" He said through clenched teeth, then rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry, Kei-chan, I'll help you!"

**~o~**

The next day, they were tucked into one of the limos that were at disposal for the Atobe heir, and were on their way to Göttingen, Germany. Leave it to Tezuka to be in such a traditional University. Jirou was asleep, using his lap as a pillow as usual even though the seats were big enough to lay comfortably without any problems. He read the contact information sheet in his hand. It had been a long time since he last saw Tezuka. He eyed-up the basket with cupcakes that Jirou and him made the day before. He frowned. Oresama ended up with cupcake mix _in his hair_ because Jirou started jumping around with the spoon in his hand. That was_ atrocious_.

This was the very last time Oresama would ever hear any suggestions from an overexcited Jirou.

They looked really good and taste decent too. Well even if it was the first and only time, how could they not when _Oresama _made them. He smiled, satisfied. They entered the city and he shook Jirou awake, not that was an easy task.

"Ooooh, everything looks so pretty! Like a small town in a western fairy tale, isn't it, Kei-chan!"

Atobe nodded, it was a beautiful town after all. "We should be arriving in a few minutes, you should get ready.".Jirou was jumping around in the limo again, and Atobe was so self-absorbed in his own thoughts, that it was only when he felt a wetness that he looked down his chest and then towards the wide-eyed blond.

"Oh, Kei-chan, I'm so sorry!"

Atobe hurried to take his jacket off to try to avoid his silk shirt being stained, but it was too late. "Jirou!"

"I'm sorry, Kei-chan, I'm sooo sorry!" He said, grabbing some towels and trying to dry the juice stains off. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Atobe slapped the blond's hand away. If this had happened in Japan he would've just grabbed one of the spare set of clothes in the limo but this one wasn't as well equipped as the ones at home. He sighed at the sorrowful sight in Jirou's face.

"Don't worry,Jirou, it's okay".

Jirou bit his lip, took his own jacket off and handed it over to his friend,smiling. "Here, take mine"

Atobe raised an eyebrow. It was a great quality jacket but it was_ red_ and it was _hooded_. "No Jirou, you'll get sick, I'll just buy one when we get out of the limo, and you should get ready now, we're about to arrive."

To his surprise, Jirou shook his head. "No, I ruined yours, take mine. And…no, Kei-chan, you should go alone for this one." He blushed slightly, "I don't know Tezuka that well, I-I'll walk around the city instead"

To say that he was forced into the jacket wouldn't be an exaggeration. When Atobe untangled himself from Jirou's limps, he was wearing that hideous jacket, and they were already at the campus.

"Oi, driver-san, could you please pull over?" Jirou said, and just as the car stopped, he shoved the basket into Atobe's arms and sort of kicked him out of his own limo. He was stronger that he let-on and Atobe was just too stunned to fight back,so he just stared at the limo as it drove away; Jirou had half his body outside the window waving him off and smiling "Tell Tezuka I say hi, Kei-chan!"

Once recovered, he gave an insufferable sigh while flicking his hair back. Jirou would pay for that later. He realized that the contact sheet must have fallen in the limo during the struggle, so he frowned and took his cellphone out. He had… saved Tezuka's cell phone number on their way to the University. He flicked his hair back again and dialed.

_"Tezuka, schmidt."_ Atobe felt something stir inside his stomach at the sound of the other voice.

"Tezuka, this is Atobe."

_"Atobe?"_

"Yes, Oresama's is calling you, you're so _blessed_".

_"Hmm. Why?"_

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Why Oresama shouldn't?"

_"Hmm"._

"You haven't changed at all. Anyway, Oresama is presenting you with his presence because it's your birthday. Where do we meet?"

_"Hmm. You're not going to leave me alone even if I just hang up on you, right, Atobe?"_ The addressed heir was about to give a snarky reply but stopped himself when he heard Tezuka sigh and then cough. He didn't need his Insight to tell the other was sick. _"Meet at my dorm room". _

He listened carefully to the instructions to get to the dorms. Tezuka did sound really sick.

_"It won't take you long if you're in one of your limos"_.

"Oresama feels like stretching his legs".

_"Atobe, this is a large campus, don't be careless" _.

"Are you insinuating that Oresama could get lost? Is that fever making you delusional, Tezuka?"

_"Hmm. Oh and Fuji's in town as well."_

"Why would Oresama care about that?" He could picture Tezuka shrugging as answer, and maybe he did because he heard no response. "Oresama'll see you then".

**~o~**

Atobe walked around for a few minutes, he wasn't lost but there were interesting shops around. After a few shops he realized that he was going to _carry_ his own bags and decided against buying anything at all. One of his cell phones buzzed and he saw he had a new text message from Jirou. _"Kei-chan don't get dstrctd 2 much, you came to c Tezuka! Etto… sorry 4 before! (=^0^=)._" A snow flake landed in the screen. _Great. _

He huffed indignantly, pulled the hood over his head… and started to walk toward Tezuka's dorm.

He had walked barely two blocks after stopping to read Jirou's message when he started to feel observed. He turned around and saw nobody, so he continued walking with his senses in top alert. He took an alley and ran through it to the exit street. The sensation continued, he took one of his phones and intended to dial to Jirou to pick him up when a familiar voice took him by surprise.

"Hello, Atobe"

He looked up and saw Fuji Syuusuke. He looked exactly the same he has for the past years and was wearing a fluffy grey jacket. He closed his phone and greeted back, "Fuji".

"What are you doing in Göttingen, today?" Yes, Fuji's smile was definitely predatory.

He didn't feel the need to be more polite of what it was absolutely necessary so he answered with a sharp, "Oresama highly doubts it's your concern what Oresama decides to do, now if you excuse me". He tried to pass around Fuji but the shorter one moved to block the way.

"If you're here for Tezuka's birthday I would suggest you bring him something more than a _basket_? Has business gone wrong lately?"

Atobe raised his chin arrogantly. "Of course not, and this is a special gift"

"Is that so? That's good, Tezuka deserves only the best, isn't it?" He said looking… dreamy? _And that creepy smile was always there._

Fuji raised his own gift, he recognized the label as one of the best brands for eye and glasses care. "They're already graduated for him. Well I guess I'll see you around…or not". He started to walk away and slightly turned to say to Atobe "By the way, there's a sport store three blocks south, Atobe".

Screw Jirou, Oresama was so buying the best tennis rackets the money could buy in that freaking town.

**~o~**

Two hours after that, he was holding a pair of rackets engraved with Tezuka's name in one arm and the cupcakes with the other one. His cheeks were flushed because of the cold and because he had spent too much time walking around that damned town. The building's front door opened when a couple of students went out and he took the chance to ease himself in. Atobe located Tezuka's room door and knocked, after he didn't received an answered, he knocked again. What was Tezuka _thinking_? Making Oresama wait like that? The door opened slightly.

"What took you so long Tezu- Fuji". He said sharply and the brunette glared back. Atobe arched an eyebrow, Fuji was wearing…. _cat ears?_

"They're wolf ears. Didn't you have something to do _away_ from here, Atobe?" He hissed.

"Oresama's here to see Tezuka, not his _sidekick_, now _move_".

"No. 'Mitsu and I are kind of _busy_ right now" Fuji tried to close the door but the other one put a foot between the doorframe and the door; this close he noticed how Fuji wasn't wearing the jacket he had on earlier and that half of his shirt buttons were unbuttoned.

"Fuji!" a stern voice said and it wasn't Atobe's "Let him in".

Atobe smirked and Fuji sulked but move from the door without a word, letting the heir into the room. The brunette slammed the door shut after that. He smiled, like he always did "Oh, was it too loud? Sorry".

Atobe rolled his eyes, Tezuka was always surrounded by nutcases and freaks. The annoyance faded away as he saw the former captain of Seigaku. Atobe understood immediately that the friendship they had formed years ago was still strong when he saw how sick Tezuka looked. He would never show this vulnerable to anybody. His eyes were puffy red; he looked pale and at the same time flushed around his nose and cheeks. A box of tissues was next to him and it was almost empty. He, in contrast with Fuji, was wearing at least two sweaters and had a blanket around him. Atobe just nodded in greeting acknowledging that he was allowed to see Tezuka and that he was sympathetic at it, without pity him of course. Yes, all of that with a nod. There weren't many words when Tezuka Kunimitsu was involved anyway.

"Now that Oresama's here, let's get this party started!"

" 'Mitsu is not in the mood for _partying_, Atobe" Fuji replied but Atobe paid no attention to him and went to sit next to Tezuka. He put the thought of germs to the back of his head and handed over his presents.

Atobe gave Tezuka one of his most charming smiles while Fuji, that was wearing a matching tail, sat at Tezuka's other side. Tezuka opened the racket case and gave the rackets a check out before putting them away.

"It wasn't necessary, Atobe".

"You know Oresama was going to do it anyway".

"Yes. Thank you".

Fuji started to play slightly with Tezuka's hair, _wait was he wearing furry paws? _"Animals, Tezuka? Who would have thought that you were that _kinky_?"

Tezuka frowned. "You should take that jacket off, Atobe. It's wet and you're soaking my couch"

"You're not denying it, anh~" Atobe said shrugging the jacket off. Fuji purred and Tezuka glared at both of them.

"He's so wild in bed, he likes me to bite him" Fuji said with a big smug smile in his face and Atobe cringed.

"Oresama doesn't want to know the details, Oresama already knows you're sadistic bastard".

"Is little Atobe jelous?"

"How would Oresama be jealous of someone as pitiful and vulgar as you are? There isn't even a point of comparison!"

They were both standing up and looking murderous. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Awww, you're throwing a tantrum, isn't it?"

"Are you trying to beat me verbally because you have hope that beating someone that _actually_ won to Tezuka may give you some sort of consolation because you just _can't_ do it, Fuji?"

A hard continuous knocking at the door was heard. "TEZUKA! OPEN IT UP!" The bagging was becoming louder with every passing second so Fuji and Atobe had to raise their voices as well to continue insulting each other until… the bagging won. "TEZUKA I'M GOING TO TAKE THE DOOR DOWN IF I HAVE TO!"

Both Atobe and Fuji glared to death at the door and reached the doorknob at the same time. Atobe slapped Fuji's hand away and Fuji punched in the arm in response. They opened the door together. "What!" They snapped at the intruder.

A very flushed Sanada Genichirou was standing outside the door. They were all speechless for an excruciating long time. That was until Sanada took notice of Tezuka state. He stormed inside the dorm, shoving Fuji and Atobe out of the way, and came near the man with glasses to check him over. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO TEZUKA!"

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

Once the shock passed Fuji and Atobe glared at Sanada. Sanada glared back and stood defensively in front of Tezuka, facing them.

"I didn't do anything-"

"Oresama would never-"

"Well why is he-"

"Shut up". It was a quiet but strong voice and all of them went silent. Tezuka grabbed gently Sanada's arm and asked "If you're here to see Yukimura, his door is the second around the corner to the right"

Sanada seemed taken aback "I-I know. I went to get him some extra blankets, he mentioned this was your room when I got here and I was passing by when I heard screaming..."

"I appreciate your concern, everything's fine. I happen to have a cold and very obnoxious friends. Now, if you excuse us, I would like to have a talk with them".

"Er… sure, whatever. If you need anything we're down the hall…" He looked so out of place and the small room was so over crowed that, he just left without saying any other word. He did managed to glared the other two in his way out.

"How dare he-"

"Yukimura's always butting in other's business-"

"He's not _his_ sick captain-"

"Such a brute-"

"Get out. Both of you".

"Tezuka?"

" 'Mitsu?"

"Out of my sight. _Now_".

He looked so scary that neither of them said anything and just went outside when he stood up. Teuka slammed the door shut behind them.

Fuji and Atobe glared at each other for at least 10 minutes before accepting Tezuka wasn't going to open the door and sat in the floor next to it.

"It's your fault Atobe, if you just stayed away…"

"It was_ your_ fault for being such a manipulative-"

They both felt silent when they felt a bump of something hitting the door from the inside.

"That was shoe".

"Or maybe a new racket".

A second bump.

"Or a box of lenses".

They both sighed and stayed silent for what it seemed an eternity.

"I was trying to cheer him on with this costume". Fuji chuckled. "I hate wolves. Yuuta is scared of them".

"The basket. It's full of cupcakes. Oresama actually _baked_ them…" He huffed. "Now that I think about it, I don't even know if he likes candy…"

They fell silent again. Unconsciously, they shifted closer. Neither of them had a jacket on and the hallway was very cold. When the door opened they were side by side and shivering badly.

"Is it true?" Tezuka asked, leaning into the doorframe, a tired look in his face. "About the wolves? About this?" He took a bite of the cupcake in his hand.

"Yes…"

"Of course…"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Don't being jerks around you while you're already pissed off because you're sick and it's your birthday? Definitely". Fuji said and looked expectant toward Atobe. He nodded awkwardly… after a while.

Tezuka move from the doorway and went to sit again without looking back.

Fuji and Atobe stood up.

"If you ever tell anyone Oresama bakes cupcakes, I'll kill you"

"If you ever tell anyone I used furry fake ears and didn't manage to get Tezuka into the bed with me, you'll wish to be dead"

They shook hands in a manly promise and entered the room closing the door behind them.

**~o~**


End file.
